Pokemon: Charizard Chills Extra Scene
by Mase the Lone Urban Fox
Summary: Ash express how he feels about his friend Charizard after the end of the Orange Islands episode. NO SLASH THIS IS A ONE-SHOT FRIENDSHIP STORY. I EDITED AND FIXED MY MISTAKES.


**A/N: This an added scene after the Orange Island's episode 'Charizard Chills'. No slash, this is a friendship one shot story. I don't own anything.  
**

The sun began to set over the ocean, and Tracey just started a campfire and cooked up some hotdogs for himself, Ash, and Misty. Pikachu just continued to sit quietly next to Ash.

Ash about inhaled 2 hotdogs while Misty and Tracey were still halfway with their first. Then the black haired trainer began starring at the Pokeball on his belt that held Charizard.

"Hey guys, I think I'll go for a walk around the island," Ash said as he stood up and put all his Pokeballs down except the one that held Charizard.

"Okay, just be careful and don't lose your dinner Ash," Tracey replied in joking tone.

"We are going to play cafeteria to our Pokemon when we finish eating, I'll feed yours as well," Misty said in a kind tone.

"Thanks Misty," Ash replied with a grateful smile and turned around and began his walk.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu spoke out as he sprinted towards his trainer with a hope that Ash would like to have him come along.

"I'd like to go with just Charizard Pikachu. I want apologize to him and just talk since today's battle with Tad was the first time he listened and obeyed me since he evolved from Charmander," Ash explained. At first Pikachu was disappointed of not coming along, but understood that he wanted it to just be him and Charizard.

"Pikachu," the lightning mouse gave a nod of understanding and ran back to the campsite.

After about ten minutes of walking, Ash made it to a a small beach with a nice cove with nobody around.

Ash drew his Pokeball and threw it on the sand and Charizard came out and let out a thunderous roar.

When the dragon saw that there was no opponent in front of him, Charizard turned around and looked at Ash with an irritated face.

"_He's still mad that I pushed him out of the way__,_" Ash thought.

"I'm sorry Charizard, it was wrong to push you out of the way after we defeated Tad," Ash said in an ashamed tone, but his only response was a few eye blinks from his elite fire-Pokemon.

"_Charizard began to listen after I spoke a little from the heart as I warmed him up last night, I should tell him everything,_" Ash thought as he slowly approached his fire-type-Pokemon.

Charizard thought about torching Ash with his flamethrower again, but something told him to wait and hear what Ash is going to say.

"You're free to leave if you want to Charizard," Ash began but took a breath upon realizing how hard it was to speak from the heart.

Charizard widened his eyes as his trainer began to open up to him.

"But I would feel a thousand times worse than when I let Butterfree and Pigiot go combined." Ash took another pause and reached up to wrap his arms around Charizard's neck as tears began to stream down his face.

Charizard was a little surprised by the action but closed his eyes and placed a claw on Ash's back to try and help keep his trainer in support.

"You mean so much to me Charizard, you are one of my original six Pokemon since I became a trainer. I never wanted any other Charmander than you when I saved you from that rainstorm after I found out how cruel Damian was. I never ever thought of getting rid of you even after the Indigo League cause you're one of my best friends in the whole world Charizard." Ash finished continued to cry as he rested his head against his fire-type Pokemon's chest.

The dragon's skin was tough and scaly to the touch as Ash continued to hold on for dear life.

The black haired trainer also had his head under the fire Pokemon's neck and could hear and feel the steady beat of the fire pulse of the dragon's heart.

Charizard almost began to cry himself upon hearing his trainer open the rest of his heart to him, but the dragon managed to keep the tears contained and just placed his other paw on Ash's back and continued to hold his trainer.

"_I wont ever leave you Ash, I forgave you the second you apologized. You already have earned my respect last night when you helped keep my tail flame lit the second time in my life. I wouldn't want my trainer to be anyone but you,_" the dragon thought to himself before letting Ash go.

After Ash landed on his feet, he looked up to see a happy smile on Charizard's face and only caused him to smile back.

Suddenly, the dragon blew his flamethrower at Ash that only gave it a three second duration before Charizard closed his mouth.

Ash shrieked in shock, but this flamethrower was different, it wasn't as hot or as painful than the previous times when Charizard decided to scorch him. Almost like Charizard was showing his regards.

Charizard then began licking Ash's face and that caused his trainer to let out ticklish laughter.

After the trainer's face was licked clean from the soot, Ash held up his fist in front of Charizard's.

The fire-type Pokemon got the message and slapped fists with his trainer as the bond between the two became closer as friends.

"Come on Charizard, let's head back to camp and I'll get you some Pokechow," Ash said and began to walk back to the campsite.

As the dragon began to follow Ash, Charizard just smiled at the boy who was his trainer as he walked behind him.

Ash had a big heart and he respected and truly cared for Charizard as well as his other Pokemon. The boy earned his respect, and Charizard would follow him to the end and protect Ash with his very life.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this one shot story cause it was fun to write.**


End file.
